


Love, Again

by twineandhope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Time Travel, mostly canon compliant tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twineandhope/pseuds/twineandhope
Summary: Victor has been married to Yuuri for five years and could not be happier, so when he finds himself transported through time to the year when he was 27 (before he met Yuuri), he's not immediately enthused with the idea. Life without Yuuri is unthinkable, so it's obvious what Victor has to do: show up unannounced at Yuuri's family home and win over his husband for a second time. How hard could it be?———A canon-adjacent AU that mostly follows the events of the show. But with time travel!





	Love, Again

On the evening of his fifth wedding anniversary, Victor went to bed with his arms wrapped around Katsuki Yuuri, his beautiful, perfect husband. The next morning, he woke up alone, in a different bed, in … was this his old apartment in St. Petersburg? How? He wandered around, getting more and more confused, until a glance at the date on his phone made all the other context clues click into place, and Victor came to the utterly unreasonable but nonetheless inescapable conclusion that he had time travelled (what? how?) decades back and ended up in Russia at the peak of his skating career.  
  
His body was younger to match the time period, which he didn’t particularly mind, but his hand was missing a ring and his life was missing a Yuuri, both of which he minded quite a lot. With a frown, Victor tried to work through the problem in his head. Yuuri was halfway across the world from him at the moment, which was admittedly a bit of an issue. Yuuri had never met him before and had no idea they were soulmates, which was a much bigger issue. Totally unacceptable, in fact. Victor wasn’t sure how he could handle a life without Yuuri. He remembered his late twenties as cold and hollow and alone, and found himself blinking back tears of fury at the thought of having to do it all over again.  
  
But, no, he decided, this time didn’t have to be like that time. Late-twenties Victor had gone a bit numb by that point, left wondering whether there might be more to life than his empty little world (surely, there must be, this couldn’t be all there was). But current Victor didn’t have to wonder. He knew there was so much more, knew life and love, knew the brilliant, wonderful man who had stolen his heart and given him the world in return.  
  
And just like that, it was simple. Victor was just going to have to go win his husband back. He started looking up plane tickets on his phone.  
  
———  
  
When Victor stepped through the door at Yu-Topia, Hiroko appeared from the other room to greet him. It had been months since he saw her last, and Victor dropped his suitcases to fling himself onto her in an enthusiastic hug, just barely managing to restrain himself from calling out “Mama!” as he wrapped his arms around her—even good natured Hiroko would likely have thought that was a bit strange coming from someone who (as far as she knew) she’d never met before.  
  
Indeed, Hiroko vented a hum of confusion even in response to just the hug, but she hugged him back, so Victor was satisfied. Last time, she’d taken a liking to him almost as soon as they’d met, and even if it took a little longer for her to warm up to Victor as a handsome stranger than it had as Yuuri’s boyfriend, he had no doubt he could win her over quickly enough in this timeline, too.  
  
“Welcome to Yu-Topia!” she effused, once she’d disentangled herself from Victor’s arms.  
  
“Hi!” Victor responded, gracing Hiroko with his most dazzling grin. “I’m”— _your son in law_ , Victor managed not to say, though it was a close thing—“here to see Yuuri!”  
  
“Oh, how nice! It’s wonderful to meet one of Yuuri’s friends.”  
  
_Husband_ , thought Victor with some irritation, but he kept his smile steady.  
  
“Come in, come in!” Hiroko continued, stepping out of the doorway and gesturing inside. Victor complied, looking around hopefully in case Yuuri was in the main room. No such luck.  
  
“Where’s Yuuri?” Victor asked, only a little plaintive.  
  
“I don’t think he’s up yet. Should I go get him for you?”  
  
Victor wondered whether this younger Yuuri got as grumpy as Victor’s husband when someone tried to wake him before he was ready. Better not risk it.  
  
“Actually, can I go soak in the hot springs first? They’re wonderful! Er, is what I’ve heard.”  
  
Hiroko beamed and led him to the change rooms, chatting amiably as she offered Victor a towel and a robe for when he was done and sent him on his way.  
  
A few minutes later, Victor settled into the water with a sigh. He let his mind drift, thinking about how good it would be to see Yuuri again, how much he already missed his husband’s laugh, his sparking eyes, his shy smile. Soon.  
  
Once Yuuri woke up, they’d be reunited—or, Victor supposed, united, since they hadn’t met yet in this timeline—and Victor would … would do what, exactly? It occurred to him that he couldn’t just explain the situation to Yuuri. Even if the man might have believed him, which seemed extremely unlikely, there was no way Victor was willing to pass up a chance to woo the man of his dreams all over again. But Yuuri would be expecting some kind of explanation for why Victor was here.  
  
What did Victor know about Yuuri at this time in his life? Well, this was the year he came last in the Grand Prix Final and quit skating. One night when they stayed up late talking, Victor had finally asked his husband why he never came back to the sport he so obviously loved.  
  
_“I just didn't have the motivation,” Yuuri said, hushed in the quiet darkness of their bedroom._  
  
_“It’s too bad,” Victor replied, running a gentle hand through Yuuri’s soft hair. “You would have been breathtaking. You always were.”_  
  
_After a quiet moment leaning into the touch, Yuuri confided, “Sometimes I wish I could have given it one more shot. I wanted so badly to win, to prove myself, and I never …” he trailed off with a shrug._  
  
In the here and now, Victor sat up straighter, feeling a smile spread across his face as an idea took hold of him. _Oh_ , it was perfect. Yuuri deserved to hold onto his dreams and his career, and surely the world would be brighter for having more of Yuuri’s spectacular artistry in it. It was better than perfect, because Victor was certain that with his help Yuuri could skate even better, ascend to new heights that would wow everyone, even (especially) Yuuri himself.  
  
Yuuri had made it clear, all he had needed back then was motivation, and what could be more motivating than being coached by your long time idol? Another season of Yuuri’s performances. Wow. It was such a compelling thought that Victor would have done it regardless of any other benefits. The fact that it would give him an excuse to stay close to Yuuri and spend all his time with his husband while Yuuri fell back in love with him felt firmly secondary to the importance of helping the man he loved finally achieve his dreams this time around. Oh, it was _perfect_.


End file.
